Cascading Madness
by Knights of Silence
Summary: "If I keep chasing the past, I'll never find the future." AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

Cascading Madness

On the edge of a sleepy little town stood a manor. Quite large for such a simple town, it lay untouched, unnoticed, and seemingly unloved. Although it was rather peculiar that it had weathered many storms, seen many winters, and braved the heat of the savage summer sun never falling to disrepair. No the Gothic manor stood in all it's glory the same as it had hundreds of years ago when it was built.

The front of this castle like house rounded forward almost as if it tried desperately to welcome it's master home. Alone the curved path was dark iron made fountain that no longer spewed forth water as it had many times in olden days. The grass along the path was not overgrown, rather it looked every well kept. The greenery never grew more than an inch over the limit, though no one was ever seen close enough to the house to cut it.

Around the other side gave an exquisite view of the ocean. Just beyond the slope of the hill rested the sandy beach. However, the regal looking fence cut off a short walk that would lead anyone to the sea. Cast iron swirled around in flowery designs, much like ones that could be found at homes in England. With gray paint, never chipping, and a well manicured lawn, it certainly stood out among the the sleepy town. No movement or sign of ownership, it sat and waited to be used once more.

That was until one day. Letters arrived to unsuspecting friends, all from different areas and nations. All people who knew the owner, and even some who had just seen him. The letter gave a glimmer of hope that the elegant house would once again be of use.

Just like any other day, as the brunette looked through the mail, he tossed aside the ones to his roommate. It was rather bazaar to find such a letter in his mail he could help but to look twice.

_Dear friend, _

_In light of resent years, distance, and harsh struggles that we have faced, I would like to invite you to a party. In the east, just outside of a simple little town, lay my summer home. In outstanding distaste, I have to admit that it has been a great deal of time since we have seen one another. And most likely longer since we've spoken._

_Attached to this letter is a formal invitation. It tells the time, date, and exact location. Please friend, don't be late, lest you miss all the great fun._

_Sincerely your hope host._

_P.S. _

_It seems as though we have not properly met face to face Reiji. For that I am quite sorry. You see, many times I have been in your father's company. For me to hear of his passing saddened me a great deal. So in his stead, I hope you come to the party so we can formally meet. It would mean a lot. Until then._

No name was given on the letter, no return address posted on front. It was as if the letter had slipped its way into his mail, not by deliverer, but rather by hand of the unnamed host.

"Reiji?" His roommate called out.

"In the kitchen Ran-Ran." The brunette called over his shoulder. "Mail a here."

"Anything good?" Ranmaru popped his head out of his room, into the hallway. His different colored eyes stared down the way at is friend.

"Not for you." Reiji called out playfully, teasing his friend with a wave of his strange invitation.

The silver haired man stepped out of his room, pulling his black tee shirt down as he made his way from the hall to the kitchen. His silvery spikes poked out this way and that. His eyes scanning his mail, thrown aside by Reiji, with little interest.

"What's that?" Ranmaru asked glancing over at the letter. He couldn't really make out the words, but for his good friend to have opened it, instead of tossing it aside, it would have had to be soming of importance. "Is it about Aine?"

Reiji frowned at the topic. "Unfortunately no, it is not. It's an invitation to a grand party. Though, I don't know if I should go. It seems this man knew of my father."

Silver eyebrows furrowed. He grabbed the letter away and read it thoroughly. "Maybe he knows why he left."

"Maybe. Does it even matter? Apparently he is dead now."

"You should go. It could answer some questions you have."

Reiji shrugged. "I don't have any."

"Then ask Aine when you go for your visit." Ranmaru suggested.

The brunette cringed at the thought. It was as if he couldn't escape the fact that his friend was in the hospital. He felt guilt, so guilty, he wished himself his friend's stead. The thought of his cyan haired friend laying in his comatose state drove nails into Reiji's heart.

"Maybe you're right Ran-Ran. I mean it could be a lot of fun. And it's that big place just outside of town." He smiled at his younger roommate.

"Don't forget to vis-"

"Hai hai, I know. No need to remind me." He said snatching back his letter and brushing a brown strand from his face. Though the piece of hair didn't listen, falling back into place between his eyes. Grabbing his gray jacket, that matched his playful eyes, he mad his way to the door. "I'll be back later Ran-Ran. I'll be heading to the party before you leave for work."

After hearing a muffled 'OK' he opened e front door and started his normal daily routine. Making his way to the gray hospital was the first thing he did every morning. He hated it there, but even in a dark gloomy place like that, he had found an unlikely friend. A young energetic blonde teen, who didn't seem to belong there. Reiji had even made it part of his routine to visit the young boy. Especially since his room was close to Aine's room.

Upon entering the establishment, he was caught off gaurd by thin arms wrapping around his waist. Sky blue eyes looked into his swirling gray.

"Reiji-san." Syo smiled exuberantly up at him, making the brunette wonder why he was in this gloomy place again. The small blonde never seemed to run out of energy.

"Good morning Syo-chan. How are you today?" He ruffled the blonde hair.

"Of coarse! There's no reason for me to not be fine." Syo sighed. "I don't know why they keep me here."

Reiji smiled at the boy as he walked up the the desk. When reaching the desk he hear what he thought to be a familiar voice. In front of him.

"Ah! Kotobuki-kun." The person turned around. His purple eyes falling upon him, hand moving up to brush back some of his brown hair. "It's been a long time. Here to see Aine too?"

"Hibiki-san." He whispered, as if it were to painful to say his name any louder.

"Reiji-san, is he a friend?" Syo looked over at the other man. His blue eyes tinted with confusion.

"Oh, Syo-chan, Katakiri-san and I once went to schools together."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Syo was it?" Hibiki offered his hand for the younger boy to shake.

"Have you heard from Kei-kun at all?" Reiji asked hoping that he had heard from him. After Aine's accident, the grayish brown haired man disappeared of the face of the earth.

"Not at all, but I have talked to Hakase." Hibiki leaned in close patting Reiji on the shoulder. "Nobody blames you. He wanted you to know it wasn't your fault."

Reiji took a step back pulling Syo along with him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Hibiki's weak smile. "Thank you, but I have a busy day. If I can, we'll talk later."

Syo looked back at the purple eyed man, as his friend began to walk away. He watched the man scratch him neck, before Syo slightly bowed and ran off after Reiji. "Did he say something about Aine's accident?"

"Maybe..." A teasing smile played across his lips.

Syo knew to tread lightly when dealing with that topic. Having run into someone who knew more about it that him must have put Reiji in a bad mood. But he silently eyed the brunette as his footfalls came to a halt in front of the whitte painted door. Door 1031. It wasn't a foreign place to either one, but still neither felt comfortable standing near the door, never mind going in the room. In fact, this was where Syo normally left him. For all the rumors that he had heard about the comatose man, and all the chance that he could have taken, he had yet to see the man that gave him a new friend.

Felling Syo's uncomfortableness, Reiji kneeled down in front of the blonde. "You can go now if you want. I'll introduced you when you're ready."

Syo eagerly nodded, giving the older man a small hug before hurrying off to some unknown corner of the somber place. While Reiji stood up, his face growing solemn. Closing his gray eyes he twisted the door's handle, until hearing it click in protest.

"Aine." He breathed. As he came around the corner.

Laying on the white bed was the only color that filled the room, albeit, pale and lifeless. His pale, thin arms lay folded over his stomach. The IV drip connected to his right arm. His pale blue, almost silvery blue, hair fell solfty around his face and sprawled out on his colorless pillow. From his neck dangled a simple chain with a blue stone that drooped down to the loop that lay against his chest. He looked exactly the same as he did last time Reiji had seen him. His skin so pale, it was almost stark white. No matter what anyone said, Reiji knew that if he would have picked up his phone, his friend would not look devoid of life like this.

"Aine," He said again. Gently he lifted his best friend's hand into his own. "I'm going to this party tonight. Maybe I can find out about my dad."

His voice croaked. A tear ran down his face only to fall onto the sleeping male's hand. "When are you going to wake up? I really miss you. Everyone misses you. There are even people who want to meet you. How many times must I say I'm sorry?"

He sat there pulling his hand and Aine's left hand up to his forehead. No matter how hard he tried, or what he did, he always seemed to be chasing the past. Even now, he was going to that party only to find out about his father.

But what would he have to chase after that? Would he just spend his days working and visiting Aine?

As carefully as he could, he placed the pale male's arm back where it belonged, dried his tears and hurried to the door. "I'll be back Aine. If you could, wake up by then."

* * *

><p><strong><em> To all my readers that already know me, welcome to cascading madness, yes unlike the genre pick(only because they offer two) welcome back to my land of horror. To everyone who hasn't read anything I've done, I can only hope you like.<em>**

**_To starishadow- I couldn't wait until my other one was over, and I can't promise fast updates, but I do promise longer ones._**

**_Disclaimer- if I owned this, I would have know who Aine was more than five minutes before writing._**

**_Please review, small tips are helpful since I have never played all stars or any of the games._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cascading madness_

* * *

><p>Reiji stumbled back into his door, later that day. He asked his boss for the next day off. His gray eyes scanned the room, looking do his silver haired roommate. Fingers lingered on the brass doorknob, after shutting the door fully. His footsteps echoed off the wooden floor as he made his way to table.<p>

"Ran-Ran?" He called out.

Through the silence, the brunette could hear the tiny taps of water droplets pelting against human flesh. The squeak of the hot water being turned off. The rustle of a towel, as his roommate pulling down the white fabric, as he wrapped it around his waist. The door whinning in protest of being opened letting the steam pour out.

Reiji took his attention away from the bathroom down the hall. He preoccupied himself with the letter that he had left on the table. A little crumpled from being discarded that morning but with a swift move of his hand, he flattened it out once again. Gray eyes skimmed the words.

"Yo." Ranmaru said with a wave of his hand. His tight black jeans wrinkled and creased, even slightly wet. His white shirt lay open, revealing his silky smooth, pale, skin , damp from water as it rolled of his flattened hair. His silver eyes also peering down at the informal letter.

Reiji looked up and smiled at him. He poked in between Ranmaru's furrowed brow. "You forgot your contact in the bathroom again."

"Shit." He raced back leaving he brunette to his paper.

"Hey Ran-Ran?" He latched his fingers together and rested his chin on the back of his palms. "Do you think I shouldn't go?"

"Why, do you think you shouldn't?" The silverette asked from somewhere beyond the hall.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid."

"Of what? Find out the truth behind why your dad left."

Reiji laughed. "No, I got over that long ago. I just... If I keep chasing the past, I'll never find the future."

"Hmm," Ranmaru said coming back out of the bathroom door from the hall. His right eye now cover with it's purple tint that Reiji had grown so accustomed to. One hand placed firmly on his hip while the other lingered under his chin, index finger steadily tapping the pale skin. "Maybe you should have been an archeologist. They don't have regrets about digging up the past when it's needed."

Reiji smiled, rocking his head on his latched fingers. "But I don't care about him anymore."

The twenty-two year old clapped the other on the back. "Then go, just to finally put it to rest once and for all."

Reiji gave him an exasperated, "Hai hai!"

"Reiji." Eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Ran-Ran, aren't you going to be late for work" the brunette laughed. He untangled his hands from one another, wriggling his index finger around. "Tick tock."

"Shit!" The other howled, his hands fumbling around with his hair, with he didn't have time to style.

"Ah, Ran-Ran, come over here." Reiji turned in his chair to face the opened shirt of his friend. His hands moved swiftly over each button, making sure it was securely in place, before moving to the next.

"Thanks." Ranmaru muttered patting his friend on the head before rushing out.

* * *

><p><em>When did the cold winter hit so hard? Even the ocean's edges began to freeze over. Behind the empty mansion like house, on the hill. He could see perfectly fine from there. The dark gray sky, threatening to let snow fall from it's over burdened clouds. Even the sky that day wished they could weep.<em>

_Grass crunched under unsteady feet. Blue scarf flying in the wind. Even the breeze tried to stop him with it's intense chill. But no, blue eyes were fixed on their target. _

_Slick sand tried to deter him. Though it didn't do more than Mae him slide to the sea at a faster rate. He, however, stopped himself before reaching the icy edge. His hand quaked in coldness as he held the blue cell phone in an iron grip. Number already shown on the dim screen, his thumb quickly tapped the call button._

_He took a shaky gasp of air, steam puffed out with every breath. The digital device brought up next to his ear. Blue hair swirling in the wind. His left hand played with the blue stone around his neck. Fingers danced across the surface, it reflected in what little light there was on that gray, depressing, day._

_His phone call left unanswered, he dropped the device to the slipper sand below. He took one unsteady step onto the ocean's ice. The first few steps were unnerving, slick but safe. But after ten or so, ice thinned to the point of cracking under every move. Water was just ahead. He looked back with cyan eyes, to the mansion, as if seeing right out of the dream. As if speaking right t his dearly beloved best friend. _

_"I'm sure what you seek will be there." _

_With another step, ice collapsed inwards, his warm body meeting the freezing water. Eyes shut out of pure habit. Hands flew up in desperation, the want to live on, soon were pulled close to his chest. His knees brought up, cyan eyes opened once again. As he took in the last sight of his conscious mind, he drew a smile to his lips._

_All the bubbles danced around him in a fit of rage, spiraling and cascading down with him. His necklace wafting with the ocean current. The stone turned to him, it looked as if it belonged. Not matching the sea's color by only the slightest shades of blues and greens._

_But an ear piercing sound broke through the nothingness of the gentle waves and frigid coldness. A splashing of water drifted into his ears. And, although his eyes began to close t the world, in his darkened vision, he saw a pair of worried eyes. Deep beneath the ocean's surface, he saw a small sliver of hope that he wished would disappear and leave him to rest._

_"G... go to t...the -"_

* * *

><p>Reiji woke up to the blaring around of Ranmaru's bass playing off of his phone. A small smile found it's way to his face at the thought of the silver haired male when he had set the ringtone. He looked absolutely horrified.<p>

He brought his head up, away from the warmth of his pillow, wishing he could remember his dream. His mind egged his on, as he thought it was somewhat important to remember. Yet, in his semiconscious state, he could recall what it had been.

His gray eyes found their way to his closet door, before fully comprehending what day it was. He signed, as excited as he was, he still had hours before he could come to peace with the past and let it flow freely away from him. But to fully let go, he had to relinquish another mistake that he had once made.

Knowing full well, this would be his last visit to Aine, so he could set himself free.

He didn't know how, but he managed to get himself dressed and to the hospital at the same time he had always went. As he entered he prepared himself for the embrace that always met him at the door only to be surprised by the lack of it.

"Excuse me." He said to the nurse at the desk, worry apparent in his voice.

"Ah, good morning Kotobuki-san." She smiled politely.

His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he realized he didn't know her name, nor did he see her tag. Even leaning on the counter hoping to see it failed miserably. "Where is Syo-chan?"

At first she just blinked at him. The blonde nurse next to her leaned over, whispering something in a hushed, yet alluring voice. The nurse blinked again. "Oh Kurusu-kun."

The other, blonde nurse, whim Reiji couldn't recall her name at the moment but did know after several trips there, smiled at him. "She's rather new."

He nodded before letting the other girl continue. "Ah, he's in his room. He wasn't feeling well last night."

Reiji frowned. "That's odd."

"Is it?" She asked.

The other leaned over. "You can visit him, I'm sure you know the way to his room."

"I do." He pushed himself away from the desk, which he had leaned over.

"Please remind him again that good boys take there medicine."

"Hai hai!" He waved to her.

Though as he turned his back, he swore he could hear her telling the other nurse in a hushed voice, "He's so sweet to poor Syo-chan. I wish we could hire him here. With Hai personality he could work wonders."

"Why don't we?"

"Ah you see, flip the page to the room 1031. He would spend every waking minute in there."

"With a suicide victim?"

"Well I heard-"

He sighed. Even the sweetest people gave into gossip at one point*. The way to Syo's room wasn't to far from Aine's. He tapped lightly on the door before entering.

The blonde boy looked startled at first, but his defensive blue eyes soon relaxed. His white covers pulled up to his midsection, and a little gray service resting on his lap.

Instantly he ripped the white ear buds out and clambered out of his bed. He rushed up to the twenty-five year old grappling him into a big hug. Through his weezed breathing, Reiji could make out the faint sounds of a stuttered apology. Gently prying the boy from his bruising hips, he leaned down to look at the small blonde.

He looked frail and much paler than he had just a day before. His blue eyes, thought somewhat brightened with excitement, were more lackluster than the brunette had ever seen them.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" Reiji patted his head, much the way than Ranmaru had done to him when he felt down or even done a good job.

Syo firmly shook his head, but his voice betrayed him as it came out weak. "I'm fine."

Reiji's eyes saddened at the blatantly obvious lie. "Then would you mind coming to met someone with me?"

"Aine?"

The brunette nodded. "I promised not to visit for a while, would you mind taking care of him for me?"

To Reiji's great relief, Syo didn't ask why, he merely looked ecatatic by the thought. He took the blonde's small hand in his own. And led him to the very familiar room.

Syo gasped as the door swung open with a gentle push from the brunette. It looked just like all of the other hospital rooms, which made Reiji question why Syo had made any sort of sound.

"Syo-chan?"

The blonde just shook his head and leaned in closer to Reiji, as if he were cold.

"This is Aine, my dear friend. I want you to look after him."

"Aren't you coming back to see him after you go to the mansion?" Syo asked quietly.

"I... How did you know I was going there?"

Syo pointed a finger at the sleeping man. "He told me. Before he fell he said you needed to go there."

"Into the ice?" Reiji gulped.

"Hmm, yeah. But he also said so yesterday when I saw him. I thought he was visiting someone the way he was dressed."

"Syo-chan. Aine, has been in that coma for five years."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was really hoping for a second review before I posted this, but oh well. Don't let language bar your thoughts. I happen to have a great translator. Um, well maybe...<em>**

**_After this chapter the background story stops and we get to the main plot._**

**_*This isn't true, not everyone gives in and believes gossipers._**

**_I should update this every two weeks maybe earlier or later depending on my motivation._**

**_My lovely Starishadow, I won't hurt Aine, I promise, he was mainly for back story reasons. Although I might be nicer to him than the games. But Ai is another story, hehehe. And I know how much you love the dream scenes._**

**_Disclaimer- If I owned uta no prince sama, well, the masses would have killed me by now._**

**_Bitte überprüfen, Si prega di rivedere, Se il vous plaît examiner, well I think everyone gets the point. Please review. (The following languages may have just been butchered; German, Italian, and French. I sincerely apologize if that is the case.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Cascading madness_

Reiji's gray eyes scanned the Gothic home. It's smoky color more gloomy than inviting. His dress shoes clanking against the cold cobble stone walk way. But now this house looked more lively. Maybe that was because, through squinted eye, he could vaguely make out another person ahead of him headed for those giant, iron enhanced wooden doors.

She looked every bit as formal as he, with her light red hair pinned up the best that the length would allow. Her greenish blue dress reminded him of the ocean on a clear day. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell she had sharp features that would make him think of a playfully wild pixi. And somewhere in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder why she had been invited.

He sighed heavily as he tugged on the small piece of bang that never stayed in place, always flopping over his eyes. '_This is the last time I can allow myself to get caught up in the past. After this I shall look forward at the future. I can't keep chasing the past.' _He thought.

Placing his hand over his heart, he made that his vow. Of course, there were some things that still haunted him, still worried him. But today was for something else.

He hadn't even know his father had died. In fact, that letter was a real shock to him. He couldn't even remember what his father looked like anymore. Not that he cared all that much... So why was he here then?

Another step closer, his drew in a deep breathe. His hand shifting to fix his blue tie. Black coat firmly fastened. He ran through a mental checklist while approaching the door. The redhead had slipped in the manor, now far beyond his sight.

_One step closer to today being over. Another step._ Reiji thought to himself looking at the fountain. He half expected it to flow to life like the rest of the manor. But no, still it spewed no water out letting it cascade down like a mini waterfall. That was really the only thing left that made the house look like he had always seen it. No fancy cars parked in the driveway, just empty. Like it should have been. So why did everything, save for the fountain, flow to life?

Reiji continued on to the door. It didn't matter, it was just a silly fountain.

* * *

><p>After finding his way inside and following the other confused guest to the dinning room, he wondered where the host of this party was. He took his seat, which had been placed next to the redheaded girl he saw walk in before him, and a strawberry blonde haired male. Their name tags, that rest on the polished white plates, read R. Jinguji and N Haruka.<p>

The redheaded girl, Haruka, spoke gently to the brown haired teen next to her. Her laughter was light as they talked. And his bright green eyes shown happily as he chatted.

On the other side of him, Jinguji looked at him. His cheek resting in his hand, he elbow leaning on the silk covered table. He smiled seductively as he meet Reiji's gray eyes.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." Reiji replied.

"How long do yoou think we will have to wait until we meet our host?" The blonde haired man asked. He was dressed in a silky shirt that dipped into a low v-neck and dark, tight, jeans.

Reiji would have thought that he stood out, but he really didn't. Not all people came in suits and dresses. Some came in sloppy clothes, some came more formal. Even a few people showed up in their work attire.

"I'm not sure." The brunette smiled. "I have never meet him before, Mr..."

"Ren, my name is Ren."

"Oh, I'm Reiji."

The light click of the big brown doors went almost unnoticed. Ren had turned his head to the door when the sound barely made it to his ears. Reiji, unsure of what it was, said nothing. Then again, he barely heard it in the first place. But he couldn't keep from worrying when he heard a scratchy voice fill the air.

"Good evening, dear guests." The auto-tuned voice greeted. "I am deeply sorry I can not meet you myself, but you see, everyone is here to see someone else."

A few hushed whispers went across the room. Most people shifted with unease.

"For you see, I have only met one of you here. The rest of you, I have borrowed many names to get you here. Before I tell you why you are all gathered at this secluded mansion, I would like to tell you a short story. Don't worry." The voice chuckled. "This story won't ruin any of our fun."

By this time, some people had left their seats to check on the locked door. Some whispered more, panic in their voices evident. Even the petit redhead next to him whispered in a shaken voice. "What are we here for?"

"Our story begins with a man. He did many good things in his life. But he also did horribly unspeakable things. Although behind the happy-go-lucky façade he hide his true being. A man who would do anything so he would not be the one dead on the streets."

Another chuckled erupted. "So we are all here to play a game. Each of you here has wronged me. Yes, you have wronged me without even meeting me face to face. However one has done worse than the rest. So here are the rules for your game. One, trust no one. Everyone here is the man in that story, they will do what they must to survive. Two, find who has wronged me most and you will live. And three, try not to die. But, since I am nice and forgiving I will give you three things to start this game with."

The tension in the air was suffocating as the mysterious person took a deep breath.

"One, there is a bomb going off in this room sixty seconds from now."

The people who hadn't moved jumped from their seats rushing for the door. They struggled with the knob to no avail.

"Two, you can not leave the mansion, if you should try before the game ends, you will die."

Reiji looked over at Ren, who had not panicked, he hadn't even moved. He sat staring at the corner of the wall with a frown on his face.

"And finally three. A hint to why you have been chosen out of everybody in the world. Each person in this room knew him. You each share the responsibility of his demise. You all have one person in common. Good luck. May the best person win."

A small static filled the air before the line went dead. People screamed. Fist banging on the wooden door. Small voices pleaded for their lives. But all Reiji could do was stare at the wall with blank gray eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel like only one person even cares of I update this one. <em>****_Kinda depressing. **_And yes, this is the shortest chapter so far. And I was hoping it was kinda cliffhanger-y._**_**

**_Anywho, thank you starishandow for reviewing. It's always nice to wake up and see your lovely reviews._**

**_Disclaimer- not mine_**

**_Oh, and guys, Aine isn't mine either, he's a canon character._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hmmm, Well... Let's see... Nope, there is nothing to say. Except for a thank you to starishandow. I'm pretty sure I'm writing this for you and me. But as long as you enjoy it I will continue towards the end._**

**_It's short. I know. And guess what. I don't care. I'm still posting chapters for one person. Starishandow, you don't mind to much do you?_**

**_Disclaimer. I was hoping to have the rights handed over to me but that didn't happen so it's still not mine._**

_Cascading madness_

_"If I close my eyes, I can still see that place. It's so beautiful, so white. Won't you take me there...Reiji?"_

Reiji stood stunned as the people hurried, scrambling over one another, around him. His eyes lingered for a brief second on the small red head that had sat beside him. Her hands covered tightly over her ears as she cowered. Her brilliant golden eyes snapped shut and her teeth digging deeply into that bottom pink lip.

The brown haired boy next to her looked in a daze. His eyes lifeless. The color all but faded from his tanned skin. His mouth was slightly open as if he were going to complain about how unfair it was. How it should have been someone, anyone, else. He, too, had feeling close to what Reiji felt, but not the same.

Ren, however, smirked. His like peeled back as he gave a dark chuckle. His demerit relaxed, calm. Almost as if the death threats didn't faze him at all. As he brushed his strawberry blonde hair to the idea how looked into Reiji's lifeless gray eyes.

"You know." Ren's silvery voice came to his ear in a hushed whisper. "We should probably get out of this room if it really does have bombs."

"H-how?" He can croaked.

Ren gave him a seductive smile and grabbed his hand. As a reflect he turned to tap the red haired girl on the shoulder. He had barley touched her before her panicked eyes met his as he was yanked away by Ren.

"Old houses like these often have secret passages." Ren let his hand run along the wall until it met a deep crack in the smooth red paper. "You just need to know where to look."

"And how would you know?" Reiji took n a gulp of air, watching the strawberry blonde push on the wall to have a small passageway reveal it's self.

Ren tossed him a knowing smile. "Knowing things is part of my job."

He felt a tug on his arm again as the seductive male pulled him in. Some rushed in after them, grateful to have found a small safe haven, others rushed right by not even noticing the door close after a few seconds, sealing them in with the bomb ticking down to it's last moments.

Throwing a glance back, Reiji noticed that among the six to eight that had found their way in, both the red haired girl and her tanned companion were following behind. Then Reiji cringed. Six or eight was less than half of the people who showed up.

"Couldn't we just call for help?" A voice rang put from the back.

A hushed murmur went through the group. That was at least until Ren spoke up, a small smile creeping onto his face. "What good would that do? If we can't leave without dying what makes you think that they can come in? This person is just a sad lonely husk with years if planning and all the money in the world. Do you think we have a chance?" He waited for someone to answer. When no one did he spoke again. "I didn't think so. I say we play his game and stay alive. Hell for all we know, he's one of us. He could be watching us,our every move."

"How will we know, if he's with us I mean." The bright green eyed boy, that clung to the red haired girl for dear life, voiced.

"Well then I'll probably die soon." Ren laughed openly, as though death didn't faze him at all.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Reiji almost shouted.

"Like I said." Ren slung an arm around him. "My job is to know things. Things that other can't find out easily. And what is more dangerous than revenge. Only one thing. Knowledge. Smart people and people like me are big targets. Always the first to die."

"You keep saying your job." Haruka said. "What is your job?"

"I am a man for hire. The guy with the camera who feeds off the private lives of the rich and famous."

" Like paparazzi?"

He gave a chuckle. "A bit lower but yes."

Reiji's gray eyes watched Ren. They had someone in common but who? How could he have anything in common with a man like that?


End file.
